Grell's Past
by Miku Himuro
Summary: This is about Grell's past, before he became a shinigami. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS! ELFEN LIED/KUROSHITSUJI CROSSOVER! HELLZ YEAH! its also a Ronald Knox/Grell love-story
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten

Grell's past

_Author's Note: hello I am back baby! I suddenly had the inspiration to do this fanfic. It is about Grell before he became a shinigami. I got the inspiration from Miss-Savvi's fanfic **Running from you**. It's a really sad story and I recommend you read it! My fanfic is similar In a lot of wayz . Grell: get to the story telling already! I want a tragic story like Romeo and Juliet! Me: don't worry, Grell, by the time you're done reading this, you'll be crying._

_Grell: yay! Angst! Me:also a slight hint of yaoi!_

_Grell: me and who? Me: you and Ronald and someone else ^w^_

_Grell: yay!_

_Anime: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)_

_Characters: Grell Sutcliffe( or Sutcliff whatever the right way is to spell it XD)_

_Genre: Angst/Hurt/comfort/ humor_

Grell was wandering down the hallways of the Shinigami building. Grell had been, of course, flirting with his favorite demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis,Of course he had been there all day, ignoring the work Will had assigned to him. When he got to the Shinigami Building, it was late, so the hallways were dark. Grell passed a few shinigami returning home for the night. _Jeez Willy's going to be furious!_ he thought then suddenly he stopped. He heard voices coming from the doorway. It was coming from William's office. Grell peeked inside to see William T. Spears and the newbie shinigami, Ronald Knox, carrying out a conversation. They were talking about how they had died before becoming a shinigami. The voices were clear, the cause being Ronald hadn't shut the door properly, being the klutz that he is. Grell waltzed in as he normally did, and the two shinigamis(hey is shinigami the plural form of shinigami? Or is it shinigamis?... Oh well i'll fix it later) that were talking turned around to look at the Flamboyant Shinigami come in.

"how in the world did you two get in such a morbid conversation?" Grell chuckled.

" Oh, hello Grell-sempai! Oh um...I don't remember...do you, William-sempai?" Ronald asked,jumping off of Will's desk that he was previously sitting on and laughing.

"honestly, I don't recall, either" Will calmly said, leaning back into his chair and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

" so, Ronny, how did you die?" Grell asked, chuckling as Ronald slightly blushed at Grell calling him "Ronny".

" well, you see, me and my friends went out drinking and I got into a fight with some random guy...unfortunately he had a knife, and stabbed me in the stomach, and I bled to death."

"your friends didn't even help you?" Grell exclaimed.

" nah. They were too drunk to help me. They were laughing and calling me a dumb ass."

" awww poor Ronny~!" Grell cried, and hugged Ronald to the point Ronald's face was scarlet red. Then William broke their "Shinigami Bonding" and started lecturing them.

"no physical contact while in the working area, please." Will said coldly, Grell simply chuckled while Ronald blushed in embarrassment.

" well, Willy, how did you die?" Grell asked, flirtatious.

" you know, just because you called me Willy I'm not going to tell you" Will said.

" aww pleeeeeeease Will?" Grell and Ronald both pleaded.

" absolutely not" Will said, glaring at the two Shinigami that were seriously pissing him off. Then Grell hugged Will's waist and looked up at him. He gave will the most adorable puppy dog eyes only a Shinigami such as Grell could give. When Will saw how desperate the shinigami was to know his past, so then he came right out and told them.

" I hung myself." he simply said. Grell couldn't help but laugh.

" oh you think it's funny, Sutcliffe?" he scolded Grell.

" it's just that...well... I just remember the times when I was with Madam Red... I used to "commit suicide" all the time in my little disguise...oh I miss her so much!"Grell closed his eyes in thought.

"well I ACTUALLY DID commit suicide, unlike you. You were just fooling around and trying to avoid doing your work and spending way too much time with that damn demon! And weren't YOU the one who killed her ?" Will yelled at Grell. Ronald couldn't stop laughing at the way Will was yelling at Grell.

"... oh I'm sorry Willy! I was lost in thought. Did you say something about a...uh...Circus?" Grell opened his eyes to look at a more furious William T. Spears.

"how did you die, Grell-sempai?" Ronald asked, like a curious puppy. Grell stood up, finally letting go of William's waist.

"well I...um... oh yeah I..." Grell began, trying to remember his own death.

"c'mon, Grell-sempai!" Ronald said with excitement. Will simply stood in a pose that said **hurry the hell up, i'm falling asleep over here**. Grell suddenly realized something.

" I...I...I got to go" Grell said as he suddenly ran off.

"Grell-sempai?" Ronald yelled. William yawned.

" let him go, he's probably chasing after that damn demon again. For us, we need to retire for the night, its time to leave." William pointed out. Ronald looked at William and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: Team

_Author's Note: alrighty then this is the second chapter. It's funny how I just uploaded the first chapter like 5 minutes ago XD. Anyway this chapter should get more Angsty if you like that kind of thing, cuz I do hahaha! Anyway I loooove reviews, and if you could ya know, write some, this story could get as bad as Twilight! Lmao I'm joking this is going to be a great story I do recommend writing reviews w...anything you want to add, Grell-chan? Grell:...no, I'm good OwO_

Grell ran through the exit of the Shinigami building. _How can I not remember my own death? I am a shinigami, aren't I? I should be able to remember!_ Grell thought in panic. It was like somebody took away his memories. He closed his eyes to try to remember when suddenly he crashed into something, or rather someone, and fell on the cold, icy concrete ground.

"ow...hey you idiot! Watch where you're going!" Grell yelled at the person.

"Grell-sempai? Is that you? I-I'm sorry!" said a nervous voice that could only belong to one person.

"Ronny? Is that you?" Grell asked.

" yeah. Are you okay,Grell-sempai?" Ronald asked, holding out his hand to pull the Red haired Shinigami up.

" I am a strong woman, so I'll be fine, thanks for your concern, Ronny~" Grell purred, again getting a blushing Ronald for a response. Ronald then pulled Grell up on his feet.

"my my, you sure are strong, aren't you Ronny?" Grell chuckled.

"w-well...I...um...anyway, what are you doing here?" Ronald asked.

"um...this is the Shinigami building, isn't it?" Grell said. Ronald simply scratched his head and said" oh...yeah..hehehe" he laughed in embarrassment, with a sweat drop.

" Where's Will? Wasn't he with you when I left his office?"Grell asked Ronald.

"um...well he had to put some cinematic records away...he told me to go ahead home, so..."

Grell gasped. He had an idea.

"Grell-sempai?" Ronald asked the overly excited red headed shinigami.

" Ronald! I have an idea!" Grell exclaimed, while grabbing onto Ronald's shoulders.

" yes, Grell-sempai?" Ronald asked nervously.

" you know how I said I couldn't remember my own death?" Grell asked with an energetic tone.

"actually you never said...you ran off remember? Wait, you don't remember?" Ronald asked, surprised. It was Grell's turn to blush now. His face turned scarlet red. It was an insult for a shinigami to forget their own death.

"well...yeah...uh...ANYWAY! I can just look at my cinematic record, right?" Grell began to reveal his plan.

" b-but Grell-sempai! You aren't suppose to go in the Shinigami library unless you are a higher rank!" Ronald exclaimed

"but I am..." Grell said bluntly.

" I mean me! if anybody...like Will... catches me in there... I might lose my job!" Ronald Exclaimed. Grell just started laughing, not taking the matter seriously.

" oh Ronny, the worse thing that Will will do to you is give you a deduction in your pay...Shinigami are understaffed, you know" Grell explained. Ronald looked at his superior.

"...okay... as long as we don't get in trouble" Ronald said. Grell gave Ronald a warm smile.

"then again, I am with you, Grell-sempai...and you do get into a lot of trouble easily" Ronald said.

" are you with me or not, Ronny?" Grell shouted at Ronald, who was sulking at the thought of being scolded by William and having a deduction in his pay.

"Ronald!"

"oh, yes Grell-sempai!" Ronald snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Grell.

" then let's go to the Shinigami Library, shall we, Ronny dear?" Grell cooed

XXXXXX

_okay I said this was more angsty but I lied har har tharsdays! Wait does cartoon network even have that anymore? Why am I talking about cartoon network anyway? Bleh anyway I'm trying to get more angsty just wait hahaha pleaze review and I'll definatly write more often, maybe on a daily basis like doubleleaf on XDD but seriously if I get more reviews i'll get the inspiration to write more black butler or anime in general fanfics XD Grell: thanks for pairing me with the newbie, Miku-Chan!=w= Me: but he's adorable, is he not? Grell:...yeah... Me: dat's what I thought lol_


	3. Chapter 3: The Search

_Author's note: yay chapter 3...uh... this is where Grell and Ronny...i mean Ronald get to the Shinigami Library and stuff goes down. And I found out I am writing a RonaldxGrell fan fiction since there's hardly...hah I said hard...uh..hardly any on , although I didn't try devianatart...oh well... Whooo! want to add anything, Grell...Grell?_

_Ronald: uh...Grell-Sempai fell asleep...Me: oh well...hah well rhymes with Grell..._

_Yaoi alert! well slight yaoi yay!_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Ronald and Grell walked down the hallway to the Shinigami Library when suddenly Grell started shivering.

"Grell-sempai? Are you alright?" Ronald asked the Red Shinigami. Grell looked at Ronald with a worried look on his face.

" oh Ronny! I left my jacket that I got from Madam Red at the Phantomhive manor! Now I'm shivering in these cold hallways!" Grell cried." oh, do you think Sebas-chan kept it for me? Oh I hope so! that's my favorite jack-" Grell was cut of by something suddenly warm cover his chilled shoulders.

"here, Grell-sempai. You look freezing" Ronald said as he smiled at the redheaded shinigami. Ronald had given him his jacket. Grell slightly blushed at Ronald's warm smile.

" you know, Ronny, for a newbie Shinigami...you're not that bad looking" Grell smiled and clinged to Ronald's arm tighter. Realizing what Grell had just said, Ronald turned to Grell, face blushing more now that Grell had been so close to him. As Grell looked up at him, Ronald turned away, trying to pretend he didn't hear the words, although the red of his face was evidence that he had been listening. Grell said in a flirtatious tone " oh Ronny, you don't have to be so shy around me~" that only made Ronald blush even more. Grell laughed softly, and leaned to Ronald's face, giving him a brief kiss on his cheek

"Grell-Sempai...um...we're here..." Ronald said nervously . Grell stopped clinging to Ronald and looked up to see two huge doors. _This is it..._Grell thought to himself. Grell began to open the door when horrific thoughts entered his mind._ What if it's not there? What if the door was locked? What if...Will was still there? Hadn't Ronald said that Will went to the Shinigami Library to put some Cinematic Records away? _Grell's panicking thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand rest on his shoulder.

"Grell-sempai, aren't you going to go inside? " Ronald asked, to Grell's amazement the blond shinigami didn't call him Grell-sempai like he usually did. Grell shook the nasty thoughts off and proceeded into the Library. Luckily it was unlocked. It was eerie, gloomy, and there was pitch black , so Ronald lite a candle and gave it to Grell to look for his Cinematic Record. Grell looked and looked but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"DAMMIT! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Grell started yelling as loud as his lungs would allow him to. He started swearing all the words in the book.

" Grell-Sempai! You need to be quiet! Some of the other reapers are still here!" Ronald tried to hush Grell up , having to cover his sempai's mouth with his hand. Grell realized what he had just said and started blushing then he pulled Ronald's hand from his mouth.

"oh my~! A lady shouldn't say such vulgar things!" Grell said.

" so it's not here?" Ronald asked, the response he got from Grell was anger. Grell kicked one of the shelves hard enough that books started falling on him.

"ow ow ow!"Grell yelped in pain, not only from the books falling on his head, but also from kicking the shelf. Even though Grell wore the most fashionable shoes, that didn't make them comfortable, and kicking something as hard as a bookshelf didn't help either. Grell held his foot and rubbed his head as he moaned in intense discomfort.

" are you alright, Grell-sempai?" Ronald asked, again holding his hand out to help the poor red head off the cold ground.

"yes. I'm fine." Grell said, his voice surprisingly sulky. "it's not here, let's just leave."

"Sempai, we have to put the Records back..." Ronald explained. Grell sighed. Ronald never saw this melancholy side of Grell. He was always flirtatious and cheerful, not sulky and depressed.

" I guess I'll help you then, Knox." Grell said, a surprised look came from the blond reaper, having his name be said formally as William usually does. G_rell is seriously upset about this whole Cinematic Record deal..._Ronald thought. Even Grell's expression matched his voice. Depressed.

" damn, we shouldn't of brought the whole thing up... " Ronald said out loud, beginning to put away the Cinematic Records. If he wasn't too preoccupied with the Records, Ronald would've noticed what Grell was doing. It wasn't but after putting all the books back in their respective places, he heard a soft cry. He turned around to face Grell, only to see that the red head was wiping his face.

" Grell-sempai, are you crying?" the younger shinigami asked the red headed shinigami.

"it's not fair, Ronald...all of you know what tragic death you experienced...i have no idea...i bet you remember your friends and family when you were alive.." Grell sobbed, wiping his eyes once again. This startled Ronald, seeing this usually energetic and ecstatic person sobbing and saying things he wouldn't normally say. Grell finally bursted into tears and sank to the ground.

"why? It's not fair!" Grell said, struggling to form sentences. Ronald had the urge to comfort the redhead, so he walked over to Grell and hugged him, sinking to the floor at Grell's level. Grell tightly hugged him back, feeling slightly happier now that he felt someone actually hugging him. Ronald backed away a little, wiping away the last of Grell's tears.

"it's okay, Grell...you shouldn't worry about this...after all, you might have died in a way that was too horrible for you to think about." Ronald said, his voice was soft and comforting. Grell's smile returned, but not his usual smile. It was a smile that said 'thank you Ronny, for that'. Ronald stood up, picking up the redhead once again, when Grell's eyes darted to the bookshelf.

" what is it-sempai?"

" you missed one, Ronny." Grell replied.

" oh, whoops" Ronald said, stroking the back of his head and laughing.

"I'll get it,Ronny dear~!" Grell said, his normal Ecstatic voice finally returned. Grell walked over to the bookshelf and reached underneath it. He got it out and stared at it.

" hm...i wonder who's this is..." Grell wondered out loud. Ronald turned his attention towards the book Grell was holding. It was caked with dust.

"who's ever this is really is unimportant if it was neglected under the shelves" Grell laughed." I can't even read the name, it's so dirty!" Grell wiped most of the dust off and stared at the name.

_Author's note: SUSPENSION! Yeah I bet you guys know who's book that is! maybe you don't ! maybe its Hitler's book! nah im joking...next chapter u'll find out who's book Grell's holding..._

_Ronald: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!_

_Grell: oh Ronny~! Do you like my nurses' outfit? *stands in sexy pose*_

_Ronald: *nosebleed*_


	4. Chapter 4: Miss Red

_Author's note: yay chapter 4! some Madam Red x Grell Sutcliffe stuff...….um...here's Grell with the weather...Grell_

_Grell: *drunk on the couch* flarg w_

_me: whoops looks like hes drunk well heres the story ._

_xxxxx_

Grell stared, gawking at the golden letters on the book. _**Angelina Durless. Madame Red. **_That name brought back so many fond, wonderful memories. The first memory he thought of was the first time he met Madame Red.

She was covered with blood, that beautiful red complimented her very well. But the blood wasn't the only red she wore. Her clothes, hair, make-up, and eyes were that magnificent color. Even the cinematic record that Grell is holding is, of course, red. She was Grell's goddess, his alter ego...no she was more like his...Lover? Yes, it may seem odd for Grell to fall in love with "another woman", but she and him both had a lot in common. They both couldn't have children. Well, technically speaking, Grell COULD have children, but not the way he preferred to have. She had killed a prostitute that night. One of her patients. Madame Red was a doctor, ironically she aborted children that the whores didn't want. _Those whores...how dare they just throw away such a precious thing such as life!_Grell thought angrily. Then Grell realized something. He lost the love of his life. And it was HIS fault. How could he kill someone so much like him? What exactly caused him to kill Madam Red? He thought for a minute. He remembered every detail of that fateful night. He remembers killing poor sweet Angelina... but why? Because she wouldn't kill Ciel? He had to admit, Ciel was quite a nuisance, and he always ordered poor Sebastian around like a dog, but he had no real reason to hate him. He was Madame Red's baby, well his nephew, but still her baby. So in a way, Ciel was his baby. He thought and thought, but the only reason he could come up with is instinct. Instinct? Does that make any sense? No, there had to be a reason , and instinct was not one of them. He started to recall the moments before Madame Red's death... she was crying, her final words were " I can't kill him! He's my-"... and that's when Grell killed her. Her eyes were filled with such weakness...so humane...

" is that your record, Grell?" asked a curious voice. Grell snapped out of his memories and focused on who's voice that was calling him. Of course, it was Ronald.

"it's a friend's..." Grell trailed off . He remembered the reason why he came to the Shinigami library in the first place.

" I guess it's not here, is it Ronny?" Grell said with a sigh. He brushed the remaining dust off of the Record and carefully placed it back to its respectful place.

" Rest In Peace, Madame Red"

" you two must've been real close" Ronald said.

" of course... after all...she was...i guess you could say my... "girlfriend" Grell laughed as Ronald's facial expression turned from curious to shocked.

"i never thought...you would fall for..."

"another woman?" Grell finished Ronald's sentence.

"uh...sure..." Ronald didn't dare correct Grell, because doing so would usually get Ronald hit by the flamboyant Shinigami, and Ronald didn't like being hit, especially by Grell.

" what are you two up to so late at night?" a cold voice said.

" Will!" Grell shrieked in a high pitched voice. Ronald hid behind Grell as to not be discovered by William, but it was too late.

" Mr. Knox, Mr. Sutcliff, what are you two doing in the Shinigami Library this late?" William repeated his question.

" aw man, Grell-sempai you got me into trouble" Ronald said as he held his head in shame.

" you probably should of listened to Mr Knox about not going into the Shinigami Library..." Will gave the two Shinigami a very cold stare.

"but Wiill~ I just wanted to see my -wait how did you know-" Grell started.

" I was right behind you two... I swear even if I hit you upside the head you still wouldn't of realized I was there!" Will said. Grell's and Ronald's eyes widened.

"oh Willy! you shouldn't stalk a lady!" Grell whined.

"need I remind you that you are a MALE, ?" Grell simply gave him a very sad look and said

" I just wanted to see my Cinematic Record..."

Will's eyes slightly widened, but then instantly returned to normal and he pushed his glasses back up as he normally did.

" that is pointless, Mr. Sutcliff-" as he was about to begin his sentence, Grell corrected him by saying" Miss" Sutcliff, but Will repeated "Mr. Sutcliff" with an emphasize. Grell crossed his arms and pouted, then William continued his sentence.

" like I was saying before, that is pointless to look for your cinematic record in here"

" eh? Why is that, Will-sempai?" Ronald asked.

"well, we keep the cinematic records of the shinigami in a seprate place" Will replied.

" can I see mine?" Grell asked, his eyes sparkling.

"...no." Will said coldly.

" but Willy!" Grell whined.

" only higher ranking shinigami have special permission to go there." Will added.

Grell thought and thought. And one name came to mind when William said "higher ranking Shinigami". Grell smiled, but instantly changed his facial expression. Grell wasn't going to let William catch onto what he had in mind, if he did, Will would stop him from seeing "him".

"aww Will! You're so mean!" Grell complained.

"that's what i'm best at, now go home you two. Now." Will commanded.

Grell wanted to smile so badly but he had to hold it in. he grabbed Ronald and ran through the exit of the Shinigami Building. There was a full moon out, and it was cold as ever. The streets were illuminated by the light of the moon, and the two shinigami stood in the middle of the road, alone.

" jeez, sorry about that, Grell-san" Ronald said with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

" Ronny, will you escort a lady to her destination?" Grell asked. Ronald's eyes widened and blushed as Grell refered to himself as a "woman". He always thought it was a adorable trait that Grell had.

"uh...sure...your house is this way right?" Ronald pointed the direction to Grell's house. Grell just laughed.

" oh no Ronny-kun, we're not going to my house...although you flatter me by suggesting that" Grell smiled, and winked at Ronald.

" wha- ... No! that's not what I meant! I swear!" Ronald blushed more than he already was.

" my precious Ronny, we are going to Undertaker's shop."

" what for?"

"I know how to get my cinematic record"

Ronald cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"that mortician? Why?"

Grell sighed. "honestly, Ronny you ask way too many questions"

"sorry Sempai! I'm just curious as to why you want to go there. If anything I would suspect you'd avoid that place, I mean the Underaker is creepy..."

"but he's actually is really attractive..." Grell said matter-of-factly.

"Undertaker...attractive?" Ronald said with shock. He never heard such a thing.

" let's go then, sweetie" Grell then wrapped his arms around Ronald's arm and looked into Ronald's eyes.

" oh...uh... right..." Ronald said. They walked and walked until they finally made it to The Undertaker's shop. The whole place looked like it was falling to pieces, especially the sign that had huge letters that spelled the Undertaker's name. Ronald looked nervous, and Grell tightened his grip on Ronald's arm and began to speak.

" Ronald, dear, please don't be frightened, the Undertaker is a good boy"

" I...i'm not afraid!" Ronald exclaimed. He wanted to impress his superior with his bravery, for reasons he did not know. Grell had to push Ronald in the doors of the eerie shop.

"not afraid my ass" Grell said, frustrated. Ronald really was afraid. He had every reason to be, The Undertaker was a very creepy guy, so he heard. Ronald never actually met the guy, all he heard were rumors. Very scary rumors. Rumors he could live without hearing.

" oh Undertaker~!" Grell called out in a flirtatious tone he always used. Suddenly a coffin in the way back of the Undertaker's shop slowly opened, and a silver mess of hair poked out of the coffin.

" my, my, I didn't expect you to show up this late, milady" said a cackling voice. Grell smiled. Undertaker always called him "milady" or "Miss Sutcliff". That was one of his favorite traits about Undertaker.

" you sure do know how to speak to a lady, Mr. Undertaker...but you still creep me out" Grell responded. Ronald was hiding behind Grell like a frightened child hiding behind their mother. Grell stared at Ronald for a few moments and sighed.

" like I said before, Ronny, Undertaker is a good boy". Undertaker nearly fell over laughing.

" oh am I your pet now? Do I need a leash?"

" not unless you want a leash, my dear" Grell replied in a happy tone. He always loved visiting the Undertaker. He was as hot as his "Sebby".Ronald was still hiding behind Grell until Undertaker noticed him and ran as fast as lightning towards Ronald.

"and who might this young thing be?" Undertaker questioned.

" he's the newbie shinigami that you've heard so much about" Grell replied.

"oh this is him? Ronald Knox? Doesn't look like much...of course, he reminds me of you when you were new, milady" Undertaker chuckled.

" oh yes...i remember..." Grell said, lost in his memories. He remembered William bringing him to Undertaker before he retired. He remembered the clothes he use to wear and those eyes...Grell squealed at the thought of those eyes...they were so beautiful...even now they were...

" so what brought you here, Miss Sutcliff?" Undertaker asked, his hands in their usual positions.

" I wanted to see my Cinematic Record." Grell said plainly. Undertaker frowned slightly.

"now why would milady want to do that for?" Undertaker said.

" I have completely forgotten the way I died, and its bugging me." Grell answered with a dramatic pose.

" but milady, isn't forgetting your death a good thing?" Undertaker said with an uncharacteristic worried voice. Grell was shocked that the usually cackling Undertaker was sounding so...out of character. I mean the guy laughs at anything and everything. Undertaker's cheshire-like grin appeared once again.

" fine, fine, milady. Only if you can make me laugh, though. You know how I work." he said, chuckling once again. Grell blinked in temporary confusion. _Was that Undertaker's serious side?_ He thought. Then suddenly Ronald stepped forward, standing in front of the creepy mortician.

" I can make anybody laugh!" Ronald said, his face lit up with confidence.

_Author's note: m'kay ima stop here. Can Ronald make Undertaker laugh? Will Grell ever see his Cinematic Record? Will the cellphone guy's friends pick him up? WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! and I might put some RonaldxGrell yaoi lemony goodness in there tew...maybe . the rate this story's goin, its gonna take a while to get anywhere good... *gets hit by Will's deathscythe* YAAAAH! wiiill! That hurt!_

_Will: oh... hello Miku... I thought you were Grell._

_Me: no...he's drunk on the couch...still... wait how did he get drunk in the first place?_

_Ronald: um...*nervous laughter* sorry... I didn't think Grell-chan would be so lightweighted..._

_Grell: Sebas-chan? __


	5. Chapter 5: Key to the Past

Author's Note:Okay THIS is the 5th chapter. I know I posted a "5th" chapter but I didn't like it. I made Grell too much of a whore :/. I was in a rush when I was writing it, I was going to spend the night with a friend. If u did like the old chapter 5, tell me and i'll... do...something .

IMPORTANT! the future chapters are Elfen Lied/Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler) crossover. If you dont like crossover, message me and ill gain the motivation to write a non- crossover. Elfen Lied belongs to Lynn Okamoto and Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler) belongs to Yana Toboso. Wow I shoulda done that in the previous chapters XD

" I have a joke that will make you bust a gut, Undertaker!" Ronald exclaimed with confedience. He remembered a hilarious joke at work that would make even Will laugh... well maybe not considering the fact that William doesn't find anything funny, or at the least amusing. Ronald's confedience died down as soon as Grell uttered the next few words.

" are you going to tell him that one about the


	6. Chapter 6:Begin

Author's Note: haaii um...i have nothing to say at this point. From here, the chapters are going to be mostly about Grell's past. I know you guys are thinking _WELL FINALLY!_ its gonna get really sad n stufffz. Remember, _**THIS IS A BLACKBUTLER(KUROSHITSUJI)/ELFEN LIED CROSSOVER! U NO LIEKS, YOU NO READZ! YAOI WARNING! TWINCEST! and if u haven't watch Elfen Lied and don't like the abuse I am so sorry D:**_

Grell: you no gets yaoi!

Miku: Big Sister! D:

Grell: noez

Miku: DX

Grell: ...okay you getz yaoi

Miku: NYUU! X3

~x~

Grell finally opened the rose-patterned scarlet book. A light flashed from the pages and a film reel flew out. Grell was surrounded by his memories of when he was a living being.

5 years old

~x~

he saw a giant Oak tree in the middle of a meadow. It was dusk, moments away from nighttime and he saw his 5 year old self sleeping on the trunk of the tree. He wore two black ribbons on both sides of his head and wore a beautiful red dress with ruffles at the end of the skirt, and wore red heels. He looked so peaceful and happy. A very familiar song was being played by a music box. The tune sounded beautiful. A young boy walked past the tree, looking left and right, until he looked back at the tree. A smile emerged on his face, replacing the previously worried expression.

"oh! Big Sister! There you are!" said the boy. He looked just like Grell, every feature stunningly identical, except his hair was shorter. Grell's eyes widened as he stared at his twin, memories beginning to come back to him.

the younger Grell slowly opened his sleepy eyes. His eyes matched his hair. Blood red. His favorite color, before his death, before he became a shinigami. The younger Grell looked up at the nuisance who woke him. He rubbed his tired eyes and scowled at the intruder.

" Nell~ why must you wake a beautiful young lady like this?" The younger Grell whined. The boy laughed, receiving an even more angry scowl on his older brother's face.

" sorry miss, but I finished cooking, and its about to get really dark outside." Nell responded.

"and...?" The younger Grell said, turning his face the opposite direction of Nell.

" aaand...if it gets dark and you aren't in the house,the demons from hell will come and eat your soul!"

Nell said in a convincing tone. This frightened the younger Grell. Again Nell started laughing. Grell got up and started punching Nell in the arm.

" you are soo mean, Nell~" Grell cried. Nell patted him on the head and smiled.

" you know I love you, Big Sister." he said. Grell's scowl changed into a cheerful grin. He hugged his younger twin.

" I see you've been reading that book again" Nell said, as he turned his head to look at a book lying in the grass. Grell looked over to his right, and a large book with the words _Romeo and Juliet _on the cover by William Shakespeare laid resting on the grass, and beside it an opened music box was playing, and inside the music box a gold plate with the song name _lilium_ was engraved on the plate.

" I don't see why you like that book so much," Nell began to say," all it is is a mushy love story."

" well I think it's beautiful!" Grell exclaimed. Nell chuckled and sat next to Grell.

" you get so worked up over nothing, it's adorable" Nell said, as he wrapped his arm around his older twin's shoulder. Grell puffed his face in anger.

" does big sister love Romeo?" Nell teased, and started tickling Grell, against his will to be tickled.

"gaah! get off Nell! " Grell cried with laughter . Nell laughed even more." big sister loves Romeo!"

" hehe...get off Nell!" Grell laughed . Finally Nell stopped and let the younger Grell catch his breath. Nell laid next to his out-of-breath older twin. The twins stared up at the sky, already dark and filled with sparkling stars and a full moon which illuminated the earth that Grell and Nell were laying on.

" ah~ such a beautiful moon out tonight! soo romantic!" Grell squealed. Instead of a sarcastic remark, Nell nodded his head in agreement.

" it is beautiful." Nell said. Grell wrapped his arms around Nell's arm and laid his head on Nell's shoulder.

" you won't leave me, right Nell?" Grell asked. Nell smiled and gave Grell a kiss on the cheek.

" I promise. I won't leave you." he responded. After a while, the twins decided to start walking back to the house. Their home. Grell picked up _Romeo and Juliet _, and Nell picked up the music box and closed it. As they headed home, a silver haired figure watched the twins from the Oak Tree.

" hehehe..." he chuckled. A dark presence appeared on the branch above him.

" don't think he will become a shinigami before I devour his soul." the dark presence spoke.

" we'll see about that, demon" the Silver haired shinigami said. His Cheshire-like smile disappeared and a frown replaced it.

" you won't claim that soul as long as I'm around." the silver haired shinigami told the demon.

" why spend so much effort one one little soul? He's not even human. You have plenty of staff don't you? " the demon said.

" all shinigami are like family. Human or not, Grell is like a grandson to me..." he responded. The demon smiled wickedly.

" then what about the other one? His brother?" the demon spoke.

" I am not negotiating with a demon. Especially soul related." the Silver haired shinigami responded. The demon chuckled.

Grell sensed someone- or something behind him. He suddenly stopped and turned around to the Oak Tree. The presence was morbid, while the other presence was evil. It scared him. Nell turned around to face Grell.

"something wrong, Grell?" he asked.

"...I'm going to stay outside a little longer, okay?" Grell responded.

"but Grell, mother's going to be worried.." he trailed off.

" I'll be back little brother~ ." Grell said, with a wink. Nell sighed and nodded, then continued to walk to their home. Grell walked back towards the Oak Tree, frightened of what monsters awaited him. When he reached to the tree, the figures were still there, he could hear two distinct voices. He took a closer look and the silver haired figure was in fact a man. Or at least he looked like a man. His hair was long enough to reach his feet. there was a small braid on the right side of his hair and his bangs nearly covered his eyes. He wore glasses and he was dressed in all black, and carried a scythe with skulls decorating it. He was speaking to a inhuman looking dark figure.

Grell's body was filled with fear. His legs didn't want to move. The figures didn't seem to notice him until Grell tripped on a root of the tree. His audible yell caused the figures to turn their attention towards Grell. Grell turned over to face the inhuman figure's sadistic grin.

" what a delicious looking soul...do you want to form a contract, human?" the dark figure asked." oh that's right, you aren't human, are you?"

" wh-what?" Grell stuttered in fear. The figure reached out to Grell, and pulled off his ribbons from his hair, revealing two horn-like protrusions coming out of his skull. the silver haired man appeared in front of Grell, holding the Skull Scythe in front of Grell to protect him from any attacks from the demon.

" I told you you can't have this one's soul" the man said. The demon chuckled. At this point Grell couldn't say anything. How could that creature know he wasn't human? Finally Grell gained the courage to speak.

" what are you?" Grell exclaimed. The demon chuckled once more.

" isn't it obvious? I am a demon. And he is a Shinigami." the demon responded.

"d-demon? Shinigami? No such things exist!" Grell cried.

" oh and I suppose those horns aren't really there, huh, Diclonius?" the demon taunted. Grell's fear split in two, one fear was he might die tonight, the other, that malicious creature knew he wasn't a homo sapien.

" Grell, go back home. I'll fight off this demon. Hurry!" the man yelled.

Grell looked up into the man's eyes and he was stunned. The man's eyes were the most beautiful color( besides the color red, of course) that he had ever seen.

" GO!" the man yelled again. Grell snapped out of his fixation on the man's eyes and began to start running. The demon dashed around the Shinigami and charged after Grell. He managed to pin Grell down on the ground, face down. Grell cried in agony as the demon's claws dug into his skin. The demon bit into Grell's shoulder only to get another agonizing scream of pain. The shinigami saw this, and launched a attack on the demon. The scythe managed to impale the monster of darkness through its chest,and the shinigami threw it at the tree. A bright light emerged out of the demon, and a film strip flew out of the demon's chest. Grell painfully turned around to see the Demon screeching in pain and the film strip. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. On the strip were the demon's past life, memories, everything.

" wh-what's that?" Grell exclaimed.

" ….as I thought, you can see the Demon's Cinematic Record, or the replay of a individual's life" the man explained.

"this doesn't make any sense at all!" Grell cried. His shoulder and back were bleeding painfully. The demon's claws dug so deeply that Grell's blood was leaving his body at a dangerous rate. He started to feel lightheaded. The man walked over to Grell and bandaged him, Grell grimaced as the bandages touch his sensitive wounded skin. The man then picked Grell up gently. The demon broke free and ran off into the dark woods.

" it will be alright." the man smiled at Grell. Grell felt like he could trust the man holding him. He laid his head on the man's chest.

" are you really...a shinigami?" Grell asked. The man looked down at Grell.

" yes. And when you die, you will be one too." the man said. A shark tooth smile appeared on the young red head's face.

" I'm actually looking forward to dying now.." Grell struggled to giggle. The man chuckled maniacally, which Grell didn't like. His confident smile died down to a nervous frown.

" oh I'm sorry, milady, am I being too creepy for you?" the man said. Grell was surprised. Nobody ever knew to call him that, unless he told them.

" how did you-" Grell began to ask, but was cut off.

" I've been watching over you, Grell. As you are to be a shinigami, I must protect your soul until your death." the man explained. Grell blushed at this, seeing as the man was quite handsome.

" well what about back there then? Wasn't I suppose to be dead now?" Grell asked. The man chuckled.

" you're too young! all of our staff were at least 18 to 25 when they died."

" did you-"

" no. I am the original created by the gods. I was never human to begin with." the man explained.

" can you give me your name?"

" Death. But since I may be retiring soon, just call me Undertaker." the man said. His Cheshire grin revealed his true colors. He was crazy, of course, but sane enough to have reason. Grell's new found love for his protector grew until his hands were wrapped around the Undertaker's neck. He gave the Undertaker a kiss on the cheek.

" my,my you're affectionate." Undertaker chuckled.

" well of course, Undertaker~! You saved my life! How am I to repay you?" Grell said, blushing and smiling in delight.

" can this young lady tell a good joke?" he responded. Grell blinked in confusion.

" I am very fond of comedy, m'dear. I prefer it over money, or anything for that matter." he explained.

" oh...well I'm not much of a comedian..." Grell admitted. Undertaker chuckled.

" nonsense, milady! You just have to try is all!" he exclaimed. Grell thought and thought but couldn't come up with a good enough joke.

" its alright, milady, one day I suppose" Undertaker said.

" before you take me home, you have to promise me something." Grell looked up at Undertaker's emerald eyes and got lost in the beauty.

"of course my dear." Undertaker responded.

" you have to keep this a secret, alright?" Grell said." you know...about my... horns..."

" I promise you, Grell." Undertaker promised. Grell felt so happy. Nobody has ever looked past his horns and saw him as a person. The main reason that Grell couldn't go to school is because of the protrusions. This man indeed cared for him.

They finally reached Grell's home. Still a few feet away, the two saw a figure look out the window. Then the door opened and Nell ran out to greet the stranger holding his wounded brother.

" what happened to him? Who are you?" Nell immediately asked.

" your 'Big Sister' is fine, Nell." Undertaker said. Nell looked in Undertaker's arms to find Grell smiling back at him.

" I really am alright, Nell. I told you I would be back."

" you're lucky mother's still sick! She would have had a heart attack if she knew I didn't come back with you!"

" then why did you leave him out there?" Undertaker interrupted. Nell looked at the ground, saddened.

" it was rather stupid of me...but Grell wanted to play, and...sorry Grell... it is my fault your hurt..."

" oh it's alright, silly~! At least you feel ashamed." Grell teased. Suddenly, a woman appeared in the doorway. Her hair was long, as long as her body, and bangs looked a lot alike Madam Red's. Her eyes matched her hair, red.

" a...a...CHOO!" the woman sneezed. " Grell? What happened to you, sweetie?" she asked.

" m-mother! You shouldn't be walking! you still have a fever!" Nell exclaimed.

" excuse me, Miss-" Undertaker began.

" Ruby. Ruby Sutcliffe." she introduced herself.

" I found your son in the meadow. He was being attacked by a wolf." Undertaker explained. The woman's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth in horror.

" it's okay, mother! I'm fine! This man saved me!" Grell said. Ruby stared at the silver-haired stranger carrying her baby.

" he was near death, Miss Ruby, but he's fine now." Undertaker smiled. Nell didn't like the looks of the stranger. Then again, he was always overprotective of his older twin. Nell then noticed the missing Ribbons from Grell's hair.

" Grell...your ribbons..." he began to say. Grell realized this also, and his eyes widened.

" oh please ignore the abnormalities of my son's skull, it was just a deformity," Ruby began , nervous of the Silver-haired stranger's reaction.

" hm? Oh you mean the horns? M'dear they don't bother me at all, in fact, I think they're adorable." Undertaker said. Ruby, Grell , and Nell were shocked to hear this, Grell especially.

" Really?" Ruby asked.

" why, of course. They look kind of like cat ears, don't you think so?" Undertaker pointed out. Grell blushed at the compliment.

"well then, come on in, Mr..." Ruby began.

"Demetre." Undertaker lied.

" Demetre. Come on in." Ruby said as she walked back inside. Undertaker followed Nell inside and then laid Grell on the nearby couch, which happened to be near the fireplace. The fire was warm and cozy, and in a few short moments, Grell fell fast asleep. Undertaker sat on the stool near the couch, watching Grell sleep peacefully.

" thank you for bringing him back. He would of died out there." Ruby thanked the Undertaker, and then lightly kissed him on the cheek.

" your quite welcome, m'dear." Undertaker smiled at the woman. Nell situated himself next to the couch, next to Undertaker. Ruby pulled the covers over her son, seeing that he'd already been bandaged.

" I'll watch him from here,Miss Ruby." he told her. Ruby nodded and headed off to her bedroom, coughing along the way.

"...Thank you...for saving him..." Nell said, in a saddened voice. Undertaker looked down at the mirror image of Grell, who was crying.

" don't beat yourself up about this, Nell. It wasn't your fault." Undertaker said.

" of course it is! He wouldn't be wounded like this if it wasn't for me! I should of protected him..." Nell said, tears falling down his face. Undertaker patted Nell's head for comfort. Nell then looked up at Undertaker, surprised.

" i'm sure if you tried to protect him, both of you would get hurt." Undertaker told Nell.

" Even so! it's my duty to protect Grell! There aren't that many Diclonius out there-" Nell froze. He just realized what he just said and got nervous.

"Diclonius? " Undertaker asked with much interest.

" no...no! forget what I just said!" Nell said, as he covered his mouth. Undertaker pulled the hat off of Nell's head that he'd been wearing. Just like Grell, two horn-like protrusions poked out of the boy's skull.

" deformity? Or is it something different?" Undertaker asked.

" you know...i always thought they looked cool to begin with..." Nell said under his breath. Undertaker smiled and pat Nell on the head once more.

" I won't tell." Undertaker chuckled. Nell sighed with relief.

" good. The last thing I want is our family's secret to get out."

" so. What exactly are you?" Undertaker asked with curiosity.

~x~

herpaderp! X3 LONGEST CHAPTA EVA! I was gonna submit it yesterday, it being the day the new Kuroshitsuji OVA episode came out, but I was still working on the bitch DX sowwy for the huuuuge fockin' delay, I've been playing Fatal Frame I & III, plus working on pictures ( if I had a scanner I would be posting mai pictures EVERYDAY 8D) but all I can post is stories... ah well...

Grell: I have a clone 3

Nell: we're twins, not clones

Grell: well...fraternal twins...

Nell: ?

Grell: a boy and a girl can't be identical, dear Nelly!

Nell: oh .

Ronald: where am I in this fic ; A ;

Miku: soon Knoxy, soon 8D

Grell: AND WHERE'S THE TWINCEST! I DEMAND IT A

Miku:...god dammit I forgot ; A ;

Grell: F...U... ; A ;


	7. Chapter 7:Truth

CHAPTER VII ( is that right in Roman Numerals? Ah well) ... ; A ;haha writing this while listenin to 8-bit version of Lady Gaga's Poker face XDD

~X~

" So. What exactly are you?" Undertaker asked with curiosity. Nell looked up at the silver-haired man. Then he stood up and walked in front of Undertaker. Undertaker blinked.

" obviously, we aren't human," Nell began to explain. " but it's not just the horns that make us different." then, 4 transparent arms came out from Nell's back and surrounded Undertaker. They were somewhat easily seen, and had a slightly red tint to them. Undertaker gasped at this. He'd never seen something like this before. Nell was definitely another species.

" we have extra "hands" that you humans don't have. We can pick things up like this," Nell demonstrated by stealing Undertaker's glasses off and holding them in midair. Like all shinigami, Undertaker's eye sight wasn't too well but could still see enough to see his glasses in the air. Nell then placed the silver-haired Shinigami's glasses back on his face where they belonged." I can slice things like-" he paused, looked over to the roses on the table across the room and sliced the flowers off of the stems. Undertaker was in awe. This new species was very interesting to him.

"Grell and I have four of these ' hands'... pretty neat, don't you think Demetre?" Nell said. Undertaker looked at the young boy and smiled.

" absolutely. those extra 'arms' are very handy in my opinion." Undertaker responded, and cackled at his own joke. Nell joined him in a laugh, as Nell was always the one who loved comedy as much as the god of death himself.

" I never met someone who shares the same sense of humor as me! This is enjoyable!" Undertaker exclaimed.

"i've always prefered comedy and horror over romance, unlike my Big Sister. I honestly don't know why he likes that stuff so much, romance is all about mushy gushy love stories. I never really liked them in the first place." Nell said and he stuck his tongue out in disgust. Undertaker chuckled.

" what irony! Identical twins yet your interests and personalities are competely the opposite of each other. How very interesting."

"well it makes sense, if you think about it." Nell said as he sat on his knees next to the couch, stroking Grell's hair. Undertaker looked over at the two and smiled. He couldn't wait until the day Grell becomes a shinigami. As for Nell, he'd like to think of Nell as somebody to hang out with and crack jokes all day, as a best friend. Nell had the soul of a shinigami too, after all, he and Grell both were twins.

" what really happened back there, in the meadow?" Nell asked out of the blue. Undertaker was surprised to hear this question. _How _d_oes he know I'm lying?_ He asked himself. Nell's facial expression was dead serious. This 5-year-old wasn't messing around. Undertaker was debating with himself whether to tell the truth to Nell or not. internal conflict is a very annoying thing.

" a wolf attacked him, just like I told you." Undertaker told his not-so-true story. Nell gave him a glare, or rather a very dirty scowl.

" you're lying." Nell bluntly stated. Undertaker was not about to let his untrue story go.

" a wolf attack doesn't match these claw marks. Something else did it, didn't it?" Nell asked as his eyes became very cold and frightful. Undertaker managed to stay his eyes away from the twins'. Nell figured he wasn't going to get any answers so he gripped his hands around Undertaker's neck, with most of his strength (he's a strong 5 year old).

" WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER?" Nell screamed. Undertaker was barely alarmed by this, and in fact started laughing. This only angered Nell even more and he brought out his vectors and was about to attempt to kill Undertaker.

" stop your goddamn laughing and tell me what happened!"

" such a foul mouth for a 5 year old... your mother should teach you better.." Undertaker chuckled. Nell punched Undertaker in the jaw with one of his vectors. Undertaker was now full-on laughing his heart out. Nell's vectors then went inside his body, exploring. He then found and squeezed Undertaker's lungs, and Undertaker let out a few deep breaths.

" gonna laugh now, huh you son of a bitch?" Nell said, his rage at its maximum. To Nell's surprise, Undertaker could still talk and laugh as if nothing was squeezing his lungs like a chew toy.

"alright, alright, that's quite enough, Nell. I'll tell you truthfully what happened." Undertaker said, smiling as Nell's expression of major shock was amusing him very much. Nell's vectors dissapeared, and he let go of Undertaker's neck and sat back down on the floor, his face stuck in utter fear. Undertaker adjusted himself in his chair so that he would be comfortable when he tells the true story.

"first off, my real name isn't Demetre, it's Undertaker." he began, Nell nodding in acceptance.

" and i'm not-" he began to say, but Nell interrupted.

" wait a moment... let me just say something first before you tell me the story..." Nell said, his head hung low in shame.

" well, of course Nell." Undertaker said.

" I...I..." he began, trying to spit out whatever he needed to say. Undertaker patted him on the head. Nell looked up at him with tears running down his cheeks.

" i'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to attack you...i just worry for Grell, you know?" he explained. "i try not to get angry or upset, because I often hurt people if I do...which is one of the reasons we can't go to school...and the other reason is-"

" your horns" Undertaker interrupted.

"...yeah."

" You love your "sister" don't you? Your quite mature for your age, Nell." he said, the humor gone from his voice. Nell nodded, then looked back at a still asleep Grell.

" Grell was always a heavy sleeper, I swear he could sleep through a war and not even know it." Nell laughed. Undertaker looked back at Grell and saw him drooling and snoring so adorably he softly chuckled.

" do you still want me to tell you the true story?" he asked the awake red-head. Nell looked back at Undertaker.

" yes, please. If it's not too much trouble."

" what was I saying? Oh yes, i'm not human meself , erm... myself..." Nell's eyes once again widened in suprise.

"you're...a diclonius?" Nell asked. Undertaker started cackling again, this time he fell on the floor, his glasses falling off. Nell blushed in embarrasment.

" so you're not...great I feel like an idiot." Nell sighed. Undertaker took a few more minutes to try to compose himself. Once he did, he sat back in his chair, readjusted himself once more, and placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

" I'm sorry, Nell I just thought it was hilarious...hehe..." Undertaker said as he continued to chuckle. " no, I am not a diclonius like yourself, I am actually a Shinigami, or a Grim Reaper." he said. Nell just stared at him with a more unbelieving expression.

" A Grim Reaper? That's what you say you are? Seriously, just tell me the truth for once," he said, his voice irritated.

" me boy, that IS the truth."

" now how am I suppose to believe something stupid like that?" Nell said.

" think about it, how was I talking and laughing perfectly when you started choking me, huh? I would of died if I were human." Nell realized this, and the realization of it got his heart pumping fast. Then he knelled down on his knees and started apologizing over and over.

" I am so sorry! I didn't realize!" he started. Undertaker patted him on the back to forgive him, and then he began to resume his story.

" as I was saying, I was watching you two in the meadow, as you and Grell both are to be Shinigami yourselves one day, and I have to protect you both. A demon wanted to form a contract with Grell, or take his soul and devour it. Demons and shinigami are natural enemies, after all. I helped your 'sister' get away, and the demon attacked him. That's why he has those marks on his back and shoulder."

Nell took a few minutes to soak all of this in. he couldn't believe what he just heard. He wondered if Undertaker was even telling the truth, but then again there was no doubt the crazy bastard was a god of death. After a few minutes, a small voice interrupted his train of thought.

" oh, did you tell him? I thought you wanted to keep it a secret, ~!" Grell cooed.

" oh, milady, you're awake. Did we wake you?" Undertaker said softly. Grell nodded.

" of course you did! Do you know how loud you were?" Grell scolded.

" oh please! you could sleep through a whole war!" Nell said back. Grell just pouted.

" how ungentlemen like of you! Insulting a young lady like that!" Grell said. Nell then hugged his older brother and kissed his cheek. Grell blushed and hugged Nell back.

" I hope you're feeling better, miss Grell" Undertaker said. Grell smiled at him, revealing his shark-like teeth.

" I feel much much better! A little sleep helped a lot!"

"well that's good." Undertaker responded.

XxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

screw the rules im leaving this chapter off here D: cuz my brain's I.Q plummeted from playing Portal 2

Grell:* is holding Wheatley * where do I put this? He's been annoying me -w-

Me: gimme! I love Wheatley ; A ; *gets wheatley *

Space Core: space space! I like space! can we go to space? Space! space space!

William: *bangs head on desk * kill me now -_-

Miku: NOOOO I need you in the next chapter! D:

William: oh well!

Ronald: I feel lonely ;A;

Miku: and u too DX STOP COMPLAINING


	8. Chapter 8:Father

Well...i didn't know how to end the last one, so derplz . 3 . anyway...

Wheatley: I am so sorry for calling you lazy! um Chell! let's do some tests...or something A

GlaDOS: that is MY line, you Moron!  
Wheatley: AM NOT A MORON

Turret: firing...*shoots at Grell *

Grell: NOOO A

William: ***** sighs * you and your obsessions, Miku

Miku: * trollface*

Grell closed the record. His heart was filled with happiness and joy. He never knew Undertaker cared about him so much...or that he had a twin brother. All these memories replayed over and over in his mind, and he realized that he didn't see his father in the record he just played. He wondered why and what the reason. He was eager to continue, but before he reopened his record, he looked over at Ronald, who was sleeping.

"honestly, Knoxy, you always sleep on the most uncomfortable surfaces" Grell said to himself. Then a feeling of deja vu swept over him. He merely shrugged the feeling off, and focused on Ronald. Ronald was sleeping on the cold, hard, wooden floor. Grell sighed and went over to the sleeping blond-black haired shinigami.

"if you keep sleeping like that Knoxy, you will kill your back" Grell said to the sleeping Shinigami, as if to get a response back. Grell pulled Ronald close to him and laid his head in his lap, then covered Ronald with his jacket. Grell took Ronald's glasses off and laid them to the side.

" you've always had the prettiest eyes, Ronnie dear~" Grell cooed. Grell then shifted his focus back towards his Record again. He picked the red rose patterned book again and opened it once more. The film reels flooded the small house once more and a new chapter came into view of the curious red headed reaper.

" now where were we?" he asked himself.

The next memory Grell saw was his mother, and a very familiar male figure stood next to her. Undertaker, of course, stood in between the two, smiling. The man was tall, had messy-ish short hair, wore glasses and eyes were sky blue.

"The man is way too familiar... wait a minute...!" the present Grell exclaimed.

"Grell, Nell...this is your new daddy, WilliamT. Spears." Ruby proudly said. Nell stared up at his new father and simply smiled. Grell was pouting disappointingly.

" our father? Not fair mother he's too handsome! I already have a crush on him" Grell exclaimed. William chuckled and patted him on the head.

" he's much too old for you don't you think, milady?" Undertaker teased. Grell pouted even more.

" of course he is! I'd probably need a ladder to even reach his height! Ugh I hate being short!" the small Grell complained. Undertaker and the rest laughed at the small redhead.

" well I hope I make a great father" Will said. Ruby placed her head upon Will's right shoulder and smiled at him endearingly.

Grell was in shock of what he was witnessing.

"Will...once laughed?" he muttered to himself. Will was never the one to express emotion other than pure stoicism...he got angry from time to time, but never smiled, or laughed...or even cried.

"i suppose it's all because he keeps things professional..." Grell said to no one. He then remembered the time he and Will both were partners in their Academy days. Grell's hair was much shorter, and he hated to remember how more masculine he looked with his hair short...never would he let his hair get cut that short again! Back then, he hated the human world and humans, but never really understood why. He supposed it was because humans were boring and none of the males ever looked handsome enough for him. As for Will...his hair was much messier, and he looked more like a teenager, he really had a neutral opinion of the human world, of course to him work is work no matter where it is. Grell blushed as he remembered how cute his superior was back in those days. But before he even started having these feelings towards Will, he in fact hated him at the start. When they first became partners, Grell thought he was just another rookie and was only getting in his way. But, of course, after they completed their first assignment together and became full fledged shinigami, Grell became infatuated with him, even though he has Sebastian now ( but Sebastian plays hard to get some...er... all the time). Never Grell would have thought that Will would ever be his FATHER!..well his Step-Father. This really stunned him. His mind was overwhelmed with confusion, shock, and...erm...confusion.

" how come Willy's never mentioned this to me before? " he asked once again to himself all alone. He decided maybe he'd forgotten everything as he had. But he remembered his death. He's going to have to get some answers out of "daddy" when he's through his record.

7yrs old

next memory that played was approximately two years later. Things had been going nicely. Nell bonded with his father, and Grell bonded more with his mother. Things never looked more happier. One night the happy family was eating dinner, and Undertaker was leaving the house from his daily visit.

"g'bye everyone! I've had a splendid time." he said, as he left. Nell waved bye , Grell blew a kiss, and Ruby and Will simply said goodbye. William then cleared his throat to grasps everyone's attention. It worked, of course, and all eyes shifted onto him.

" I've been thinking about the twins' education...and I think they should go to school." Will bluntly stated. Ruby's eyes widened.

" William! They can't go to school! If those children see their-" she was cut off by Will.

" they will wear hats to hide their horns. As for their teeth... well, we can't do much about that can we?" he said. Ruby didn't want her babies to go to school and be shunned for their looks. This greatly upset her.

"Will, I don't want them to be surrounded by humans. Humans are commonly cruel to our kind and they will bully them if given the chance. I don't want their hostility to trigger any 'urges'." she then looked at Nell. He looked down with saddened eyes. Nell had the shortest temper possibly in history. Once a couple that was their mother's friends came over and Grell forgot to hid his horns. The couple called them freaks and Nell decapitated them. Luckily, the two were orphans and were very poor, so nobody looked for them. After that, they avoided all human contact possible.

" what do you mean 'urges'?" Will asked in curiosity. Grell sighed and made his reddish-tinted vectors appear before Will's eyes. Will's pupils grew small and he gasped.

" Mummy never told you about our 'powers'? They're very lethal ." Grell cooed. Will fell backwards into the floor with a shocked expression.

" I guess it's my turn to explain, huh Nell?" Grell teased Nell. Nell didn't take the joke in a good way.

" we have invisible arms that normal humans don't have...blah blah. That's what makes a diclonius a diclonius. Horns and invisible arms. I think the horns make me look cute, don't you, daddy?" Grell smiled and looked at him mischievously. Will was still stunned and shocked. Ruby kneeled down and placed a hand on William's shoulder.

"please Will...we're very different, but we love you very much." she said. Will looked up at her, then regained his composure and stood up.

" I did think your horns were strange, but always thought it was some strange deformity. I guess I was wrong." he said, brushing off his clothes. Then he walked towards his bedroom, without another word. Grell was worried. He thought he lost his father.

"daddy! " he exclaimed and wrapped his arms around one of Will's legs. Will looked down, dumbfounded. Grell was crying. He hadn't cried since his accident, and Will has never seen the boy cry before, as feminine as Grell was, it was a surprise.

" you're not going to leave us...like our other daddy did, are you?" he asked. Again Will was shocked. That day was full of surprises.

" our other daddy left us too...because he was ashamed of us...like everyone else is. Please don't be like everyone else...daddy..." Grell whimpered. Will's eyes once again became soft and loving( this was normal) and he knelt down and hugged the horned redhead.

" I'm not going anywhere. You're my family and I can't just leave you like that." he smiled at Grell. Grell looked into Will's eyes and saw that he was being nothing but honest.

" now stop crying, you're worrying your mother and your brother." he said simply, with no tone of seriousness or coldness as the present Grell is use to. Ruby sighed out of relief.

" oh Will, you worried all of us right then" she said to Will.

" I still want them to go to school. Claire is a teacher of a school that's close by. She could teach them." he said.

" your sister?" Ruby questioned. Will nodded.

" she probably could keep our secret as long as they cover their horns."

" I don't know-" Ruby was interrupted by a pair of voices.

" we wanna go, mummy!" the twins said together. Ruby looked at her sons and saw two faces of determination.

" I can use the ribbons you made for me!" Grell said

" and I can use that fedora you made me for my birthday" Nell smiled. Ruby thought it over and over. Then she sighed.

" okay but if they find out you won't be going back, you got me?" she said. The twins became overwhelmed with happiness. Finally they are going to a real school.

" but Grell, you're going to have to dress like a boy, alright? No dresses." Will said. Grell started whining.

" MUMMY!" Grell cried. Ruby sighed again and walked in another room with Will and they talked for a few minutes. Afterwards, they came back out, Will carrying a gloomy expression on his face. He didn't want his son prancing around in a dress all day while at school.

" you can wear the dresses, Grell, but if you get picked on you tell your Aunt Claire okay?" Ruby explained to Grell. Grell merely tsked.

" I can easily pass myself as a lady, why would I be picked on?" Grell said.

"just be careful, brat" Nell budded in. He patted Grell on the head like a pet, getting a furious reaction from the older twin.

" how dare you call me a brat? I am a lady and you shouldn't tease me like that!" Grell exclaimed.

" oh please your my sister I can pick on you if I want to" Nell said, sticking his tongue out at Grell, which made him even more angry.

It was going to take a while for Will to get use to his son's...craze for women's clothing. He'd heard of cross dressers before, but damn. Grell actually believes he's a girl! It has been 2 years, but Will still couldn't get use to it. He guessed since living with his mother most of his life he wanted to be just like 'mummy'. Either that or Ruby likes to play dress up on her sons, although Will believed it was both reasons. Will then looked at his two boys dancing around the living room ,happy as ever.

The twins were finally going to school, and they never been so happy...so they thought...

Author's note: ookey ima wrap it up hear. Nothing much to say:/ Grell?

Grell: * is wearing Bayonetta cosplay * I look sexy, don't I Ronnie?

Ronald: what Senpa- *nosebleeds * A


	9. Chapter 9: Ronald

Grell's past chapter 9: this is where Grell meets ol' Ronald. Yeah Grell's last name gets changed in this chapter because of his mother's marriage with Willy. So yeah XD

there's going to be a few anachronisms here like with the lunch scene because I don't know shit about 18th century food, because I live in the 21st century and I don't live in London so again just bear with me XD and anachronisms are objects not in their respective time place or period. Learned that in 10th grade lit last year

7 years old

Grell and Nell were standing in front of the classroom with a dozen eyes gazing at them. Grell was feeling nervous while Nell held his hand as if he knew what his flamboyant twin was thinking. Grell's hand trembled even as his younger twin held it firmly, but without hurting him. What were they thinking of us? Can they see our horns? I hope they like us...This was playing through Grell's mind as the teacher introduced them. The teacher, that was a woman was standing next to them, wearing a warm smile on her face.

" good morning class!" she greeted the classroom. About a dozen voices responded with a group "good morning Ms. Spears!"

" we have two new students joining us this morning. Welcome Grell and Nell Spears!" she said." they're my niece and nephew. Feel free to come up to the front of the room and meet them" then the whole classroom stood up and walked up to them to greet the two.

" h-hello m-my name is Grell..." Grell managed to say with much struggle. He'd never been so nervous in his life.

" my name is Nell." Nell said flawlessly. Nell didn't seem to care much that so many of 'their' kind was in the same room as them. And so close. Grell was wondering this until a small boy spoke.

" hello Grell and Nell! Nice to meet you!" a small voice broke the silence. Grell turned towards the source of the voice and found the boy who spoke their names standing right in front of him. His hair was messy and short, beautiful blond hair on top, black onyx hair on bottom. His eyes were a deep, brown color. The boy smiled at him.

" don't be nervous, miss, we're all happy to have you." he said, very warm-hearted. His smile calmed Grell down very much.

" I don't think that's possible." Nell interrupted. The boy looked at Nell questionably. Nell looked glared at him like he was staring at a pile of shit. Ms. Spears looked down at the two, in mild astonish.

" not everybody likes everybody, if that were true we wouldn't have war, now would we?" he said, as smart- assed as he could be. Grell pitched a fit then.

" oh Nell! Why did you have to be so rude! The very first person that is nice to us you have to insult him! ugh! I wish you would glue your trap shut sometimes!" Grell fussed. Nell just stuck his tongue out.

" yeah, well I was just sayin'" Nell said bluntly. The boy and the rest of their classmates joined in a hearty laugh.

"do you two always fight like this? You're funny! Just like a brother and sister would act like" the boy said. Something about this boy made Grell feel...all fuzzy inside. It was a wonderful feeling that Grell wanted to keep forever. His face started to flood scarlet red.

" haha! Look! Grell's blushing!" one of the girls in the class yelled out. Grell's face only grew even more red and he covered his face with the sleeves on his dress.

" I...am not! I...i'm just nervous! And I just realized I left my lunch at home!" Grell blurted out. Then he realized he really DID forget to bring his lunch. He knew Nell wasn't one to share his food, as he is the complete opposite of Grell, he is a glutton. Grell was panicking, trying to figure out what to do, the boy placed his hand on Grell's shoulder.

" don't worry, I'll share with you. Oh yeah I forgot, my name is Ronald Knox. " he said with such kindness, Grell almost fainted. He didn't know this feeling was, but he sure liked it a lot. I feel like there was butterflies in my tummy, my heart has been struck by cupid's arrow...could it be that I have discovered love for the first time? He thought to himself. Ah yes, he's always reading a romance story every night, well his mother came in and read them to him (while Nell covered his head with his pillow, as he hated Romance more than anything in the universe) and heard these stories of princesses being rescued by her knight in shining armor and being happily married and having children. That is what Grell wanted. Being happy forever. But his little 'secret' was the only thing keeping him from his dream. But a secret is only a secret ,and if you keep it hidden nobody can ever find out. He snapped out of his train of thought and looked back at Ronald with a shark-toothed smile, revealing his teeth. Ronald stared at the strange teeth with curiosity, but discarded it as if it were nothing. He looked at his younger brother, who was getting all the girls' attention. After all, girls like the bad boy type. Then Grell realized he was getting all of the boys' attention. They all thought that he looked cute, as they were staring in awe at him. Grell felt so flattered and admired. Only a few kids didn't join, which were three, two boys and a girl. They only looked at the twins in disgust and jealousy.

Later that day, during lunchtime in the classroom , and Grell sat with Ronald . As promised, Ronald shared his lunch with Grell. He halved his peanut butter and jelly sandwich with Grell and shared half of his tea. The sweet taste of the tea and the sweetness of the sandwich tasted wonderful.

"thank you Ronnie, it's delicious" Grell smiled. Ronald smiled back at him, taking the nickname as a sign of gratitude, and then a hand tugged Grell's long hair gently.

"hey Rapunzel" the voice said. Grell turned around and saw his younger brother, smiling kindly.

" well I am a beautiful princess, little brother," Grell cooed." and I'm glad you acknowledged it". Nell merely rolled his eyes.

" I just came to ask if my friends could come over here and sit with us." he said.

"sure thing, Nell" Ronald said, and as it was said, two boys showed up behind Nell.

"my name is Alan Humphries, nice to-" the boy was interrupted by his own coughing. " excuse me, nice to meet you." the young boy managed to say. His hair was dark brown, and he had gray eyes. The other boy, whom introduced himself as Eric Slingby, had hair similar to Ronald's, only that the left side of his hair was black and the other side blond. His eyes were a light brown.

" excuse Alan, he's always sick," Eric pointed out.

" well you're both cute, regardless Eric and Alan." Grell flirted. Both the boys slightly blushed at the complement. By the time lunchtime was over, and as the day went by, Grell thought and thought, and he was glad he'd made friends with some of the 'dangerous' humans that their mother feared so much. They weren't so bad, maybe mother just misunderstood them.

" bye, everyone!" Eric shouted as the end of the d, as Alan stood by his side.. Everyone was leaving, except a certain pair of twins.

" well, it was nice meeting you, Grell and Nell" Ronald smiled. Grell blushed at this, and Nell lovingly wrapped his arms around his twin.

" so...we're friends...right?" Grell asked shyly. Ronald laughed, and nodded

"of course we are, after all, I like you." he said. Grell was so happy to hear this coming from the boy. The three of them walked out together. A girl from the classroom walked towards Grell, and just stared at him with disgust.

"what weird colored hair" the girl pointed out. She walked up to Grell and took a strand of scarlet red hair of his and looked at it with pure disgust.

"what a weird and ugly color for hair." she said, detest obvious in her voice. This angered Grell greatly.

" excuuuse me? Red happens to be my most favorite color! It looks stunning on me!" he argued. The girl just grinned.

"its a stupid color! Red's the color of blood after all! And blood is gross!" she exclaimed.

" Claire! Stop being mean to her!" Ronald demanded. The girl just snorted and ignored Ronald's voice. The two boys showed up behind Claire and looked threatening. They were laughing at the poor redhead being bullied.

"hey, shut up you stupid bitch!" Nell shouted, his eyes filled with anger. His insult caused her to look directly at Nell.

" watch it, new boy! My brothers could beat you up faster than you can say Help!" she claimed. Nell rolled up his sleeves, getting ready to possibly get into his first fight. One of the boys pushed him down, and he bumped his head on a rock, which made his head bleed . Ronald stood in front of Nell protectively.

"stop this! This is no way to greet someone!" he cried. Then he turned to help Nell up. Nell shot him a dirty glare and slapped his hand away.

" this is the reason I hate all of you." he said. Ronald gave Nell a hurt expression, and one of the bullying boys pushed him out of the way.

"all of us you say? Care to explain yourself?" he taunted the downed redhead. After a few moments of silence, he kicked Nell in the leg.

Grell was getting more and more upset, to the point where he was ready to use his vectors. But his mother's voice echoed at the back of his mind...'Don't use them!' the voice cried out. He just sighed and pushed the thought out of his mind . Grell walked over to Nell, and helped him up.

" Ronnie, i'll see you tomarrow, okay?" he said, ignoring the bullies as best as he could. Claire then grabbed him by the arm.

"where do you think you're going? We're not done here." she said. The boys behind her laughed as Claire yanked on Grell's hair. Ronald was trying his best to get the girl off of Grell, but the two boys held him back.

" I just can't help it, it's sooo ugly I think I'll just pull it all out!" she said, as she pulled out some strands of red from the poor boy's head. Grell cried , which didn't help Nell's anger at all. Nell brought out his vectors, and was about to kill them. Claire saw what looked like four transparent arms, wrapping around her. She was speechless.

" Nell don't!" Grell cried, as he tackled him into the ground. The arms dissapeared, and the two brothers ran off, leaving their sister in fear and danger. The girl and Ronald both were stunned, and couldn't speak. Grell was afraid that Nell had blewn their cover. Nell grabbed the girl by the collar of her dress, and looked her in the eyes, his own filled with murder.

" oi, bitch. Don't ever think you can get away from hurting my Big Sister. Next time I'll kill you." he said, as he ripped some of her own hair out. Grell pulled on Nell's arm, trying to release her.

"Nell! She's not worth it!" he cried, as Nell finally let her go. She was left in tears, and ran off as soon as she was released. Ronald, who was still standing there, was still in shock. Grell saw this, and went to go hug him.

"Ronnie, please understand...Nell...he gets angry like this when he sees me hurt." Grell explained. Ronald snapped out of his state of shock, and looked Grell in the eyes.

" I understand that...but...those hands..." he muttered, to Grell's surprise. Grell stood back, frightened of what Ronald had seen...

" might as well tell him, Big Sister." Nell said, non-chalantly. Grell stared back at Nell, as if he were crazy, but since he'd already seen their vectors, he'd might as well see their horns.

" Ronnie...please don't judge us..." Grell said as he took the double ribbons off from his head, and as Nell took the hat off. As the horns were revealed to Ronald, he stared at them with much surprise.

" are those...going out of your head?" he asked. The twins both nodded. Ronald's minor shock changed into wild amazment.

" those are so amazing!" Ronald exclaimed with excitement. The two boys' eyes widened.

" you really think so?" the two asked simultaneously.

" of course! They look cute, actually" he said, his face lit up with amazment.

" really? You do?" Grell asked, taking both of Ronald's hands, getting a blushing Ronald in return. Nell just sighed, and took Grell's arm and dragged him away.

" nice talking to you, human." he said, not wanting to get involved with the boy. Grell snatched his arm back, his voice angered.

" what was that all about, Nell! He likes us, despite us having the horns!"

" he's just pretending. He doesn't want anything to do with us. He was just afraid we were going to kill him, so he was being nice to us." Nell said, his voice shakey.

"Nell..." Grell said, as he reached for his younger brother.

Nell being a bitch again D: sorry for the wait guize ; A ;


End file.
